kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Owlia
Overview The Owlian Union, once the Republic of Owlia, is a medium-sized nation in South Baskay, in the Greater Baskay Bay. Sharing borders with regional Ally Basil, Owlia is bordered by mountains with a vast plain going through the middle. The most well-known social feature of the nation is its large population compared to the size. River City, the largest city in the country, has over 3 million people, making up almost 1/4 of the population. The next largest cities in the Union is Angel City (Pop. est. 1,750,000) in second, making up most of the total Owlian Population of just over 10,000,000. Government The Republic of Owlia The Republic of Owlia was formed in the late 2030's. The country was based on full equality between the lower and middle classes but was severely flawed when it came to the upper classes. Wealthy million and billionaires were frequently seen close to or in the ears of prevalent law-makers of the Republic. The War of 2039, and the Migration Following the Communist Revolts of 2039, almost every Owlian Republic City was engulfed in the fires of war. Communist rebels from the East battled in the streets with National forces from the West. The nation was in turmoil. The Owlian Union was formed. A new dawn and a new day were finally upon the scared citizens of the nation. Government/Politics Rule The Owlian Union is ruled by a central monarch- the King/Queen (In this case, Queen Allison). Below the Monarch is the Prime Minister role. The PM (Currently: Kara Kerman) is most similar to the old role of President. They are elected, with 8-year terms of service. They are advised by Ministers of various departments, such as Defense, Education, Security, Energy, etc. All laws are passed through the 99-seat Congress (See image), with Senators elected every 4 years. Politics The Traditionalist Party of the Owlian Union have had much of a hold on the Owlian Congress since the days of Allison Kerman, but recent years have seen the Progressive Party come closer. As of the 2086 elections, the Traditionalists have 47.5% of the seats, while the Progressives have 29.3%, the Moderates have 21.2%, and the Workers Party have 2%. The Traditionalist Party, in power for much of Owlia's history, strive to continue the policies of Alli Kerman's presidency, but recent years under Allison have led to some shifts in policy. Meanwhile, Progressive candidates attempt to go away from almost any moves the Traditionalists attempt- opting for stronger power over the people with more government control over business. The Moderate Party, which originated in Delras following the war, aim for the best-of-both. Despite this approach, the party has struggled to maintain its membership over the years. A newer party, the Workers Party, attempts to bring back the socialist days of the Owlian Union- back in the 50's and 60's. Geography Owlia The Owlian Union, despite being far in the south, is quite diverse in climate and geography. Highlighted by the large river through the middle of the nation (The Great River) and the lake (The Great Lake), the Owlian Union is unique; especially in the North. The north state is quite diverse in its climate through the year, with the three main cities- Sanctuary in the West, Paradise in the middle, and Liberty in the Northeast. Winters in Sanctuary are bitterly cold, with over 3 feet of snow falling in the area each year. Summers are temperate, with temperatures never reaching above 80 degrees (F). Paradise, however, is the direct opposite- with high heat and low humidity throughout the year. Temperatures in the summer have reached over 105 degrees, leading to most Paradise sports teams to require dome stadiums. Liberty, however, is the best of both- with slightly warm summers but cool and slightly snowy winters. The capital city- River City- is split in two parts; East and West. River City West is home to higher-end houses, the Royal Mansion, and more. The city has warm (around 90 degrees) summers, while winters are cold with frequent snow. To the East, in Central Owlia, Bradley is known for lush farmland and temperate heat. Angel City, located in Southeast Owlia, is the hub of most modern innovations, with bright lights and a young population. The home of the Progressive party, the city has frequent rain during the summer but very warm and comfortable winters. Overseas Locations like the Southern Peninsula and the Enchanted Isles are very similar in climate. Hot, humid, and coastal, the area is known for its tropical nature. The Enchanted Isles especially are major tourist destinations. History The Elections In the first ever Presidential Election of 2045, Interm President Alli Kerman was unanimously elected to be President of Owlia. The move was unsurprising to many, as no-one thought she would come close to defeat. She resides in River City (West) and frequently travels abroad. After the election, Alli became quick friends with the president of the New Grestin States, Kellen Kerman. Numerous times, they have been seen in both Grestin and Owlia, enjoying everything from food to a good chat at the Great Lake. International Relations The Owlian Union was very quiet under the rule of Alli Kerman. Building up the Nationalist Party to what is now, Alli believed that the way to achieve peace in the world was to be a small target and stay out of the way. Because of this, the Owlian Union was never seen much on the international stage- instead opting to stay isolated from the outside world. Allison Kerman 2070 Elections Following President Alli Kerman's announcement that she would retire after 2070, the nation was left to figure out who would be the next leader of the Owlian Union. During the 2069 Traditionalist Debates, Alli gave very vocal support to the 23-year-old out of Sanctuary, who quickly rocketed up in the polls. Following her election in 2070, Allison hosted the first ever River City Conference- a 2-week conference in Owlia's capital city for international diplomats to answer the question: "How can Owlia help your nation?" During the conference, however, it was announced that Alli had died of cancer at the age of 50. Departure from the norm Allison Kerman was quick to rock the boat in the Owlian Union. She has been seen out in public more, meeting foreign leaders internationally, and has hosted the River City Conference since 2070. She has been personally present for conferences around the world, including Fegeland, Aquaria, Elysium, Cloweish, and Belanirislav. During the Pan-Feguanesian Conference in Huturoa, Fegeland, Allison fell in love with the Emperor of Fegeland, Namresh Tahura Kerman. They married in 2079, with their two children- Julie Tahura Kerman and Vaitao Terei Tahura Kerman- being born in 2082. Through the years, Allison has strengthened relations with leaders all over the world such as Aquaria's Lambchop Kerman, Krome's Rachel Kerman, Solaria's Iceni Kerman, Vocavium's Calbrett Shatter-Horn and Raminus Shatter-Horn, and others from all corners of the planet. The Monarchy In 2086, President Allison Kerman announced that the Owlian Union would become a Monarchy. The two children- both of Owlian and Feguan royalty- will continue their rule of their respective nations following the passing on of either parent. The first Prime Minister of Owlia, Kara Kerman of Liberty, was selected by Allison for her "Natural leadership abilities," and "Her ability to see both sides of the story." The next election is scheduled for 2096. Belanirislav, 2090 In the 2090 Belanirislav Conference, Queen Allison was attacked by a BNK terrorist- injecting her with a poison from behind. An international manhunt ensued, with Nikita Vasyl Kerman being arrested in Ajemla, Aquaria after a two-week chase. The incident highlighted the dangers of travelling abroad, and the Queen stated she is unlikely to attend future international conferences. Military of the Union Air Force .The Owlian Air Force is split up into three sections- the Owlian Union Air Force, Regional Air Force, and Owlian Naval Air Force. All three have two sections- the Air Force, and Army Air Force (Except the ONAF). Owlian Union Air Force The Owlian Union Air Force is the most powerful of the three branches- serving across the world. The aircraft involved include the Rivera Dynamics F-10S and F-10L fighter jets, the National Industries F-13D Tomcat, and the AF-12 Valkyrie fighter. The Army Air Force side includes numerous air-to-ground attackers, with the F/A-13D Tomcat, A-11D Warthog, and A-12 Valkyrie serving to protect allied ground assets. All of these aircraft serve in the RAF, but in lesser numbers. Owlian Naval Air Force Serving aboard the USS Allison T. Kerman aircraft carrier (Enterprise Class), aircraft in the ONAF rely on either vertical takeoff/landing or low stall speeds to achieve carrier operations from the launch ramp of the Owlian Carrier. Aircraft in the ONAF include the F-10C Hurricane, F-5 Ghost, and F-13DN. The carrier can also include a small complement of AH-10DC helicopters for S&R missions if needed. Army The Owlian Union Army is currently the main need of the Owlian Union, as it is mainly a few imported IFV's, small technicals (Named the WASP), and not much else. Navy .The Navy is currently being upgraded for the modern age, with the main branch being built around the Enterprise Class Aircraft Carrier imported from the nation of Vocavium.Category:Nations